Eternal Bubbline
by patrickjacobb
Summary: Marceline has had a crush on Princess Bubblegum for years... does PB feel the same way?
1. author's note

This story is on wattpad too at @/melanianoname ok it's a long story but I got a new account when I got placed in foster care because my parents had access to EVERYTHING I had online. My new account is @/patrickjacobb if you're interested in my wattpad where I post original stories with original characters... here's the only FanFiction that didn't get deleted :) I hope you enjoy


	2. chapter one

marceline's pov ~

I floated through the freezing, winter air to get to Bonnie's house. I couldn't wait to see her, but even more than that I couldn't wait to get out of the cold. The sky was black but the moon was shining bright. The moon's light reflected off the fresh snow. It was so beautiful. It reminded me of her.

Bonnie. Bubblegum. PB. Bonnabel. Whatever you want to call her. She's amazing. So smart, funny, and kind. I want to kiss her everytime I'm near her. Sometimes I love her so much I physically hurt.

But she couldn't love me. I'm a girl. She's a girl. She's probably into guys. I always see Finn look at her lovingly, and I heard that when she became young again, they kissed. I understand why she would choose him above me, even if he is on the younger side. He has long blonde hair, he's a hero, and... He has a penis. I've got dead black hair, I'm the same gender as her, and... I'm a monster. A vampire. She could never love me.

Whatever.

When I arrived at the palace, Bonnie was sleeping. She usually was when I came over. She had my t-shirt on. I could feel a smile forming on my face. That's so cute, why would she always wear the shirt I gave her?

After watching her for a little bit, I approached her. "Hey," I said, shaking her slightly, "hey Bonnie, wake up."

PB looked up groggily. "Finn is that you?" I looked at the floor, embarrassed. That's who she wants to see, I thought. "Oh wait, hey Marcy!"

"Hey PB," I said. "C'mon I gotta show you something."

Bonnie rubbed her eyes. "Ok"

I grabbed her bridal style and floated outside. We sat on the roof of the Candy Castle. "Look at the sky, the moon and how it reflects off the snow. Isn't it beautiful?" I murmered dreamily.

PB nodded and leaned against me. I could feel her breathing: in, out, in, out. I could feel her heartbeat. I felt my cheeks get hot. Should I tell her?

I decided to JUST DOOO IT! "Hey Bonnie?"

PB looked up at me, "yep? What is it Marcy?"

My cheeks began to flare a very ugly shade of red, I was sure. "I-uh-umm think it reminds me a lot of you,"

She looked confused. "What?"

"It's just I'm like the dark sky, boring and totally lame and sad. But you're like the moon, bright and beautiful. I guess what I'm trying to say is you light me up. Make me happy when I'm sad, and bring out the best in me. Thanks PB."

She smiled up at me and kissed my cheek. I smiled and she leaned closer to me. There was so much peace and we just sat there until eventually she fell asleep on my shoulder. I returned her to her room, unsure of whether or not she would remember what just happened.

"Goodnight B," I whispered and kissed her forehead.

So that's the first chapter!!! Sorry there wasn't that much communication but they'll talk more soon :)

Thanks for reading, love ya lots

Here's a random bubbline gif because

Ricky ~


	3. chapter two

Last time: Marceline floated to the Candy Castle to talk to PB. PB was sleeping, but Marcy woke her up. They looked at the dark sky with the bright moon. Marceline admitted that the sky reminded her of PB, and PB kissed her on the cheek. Bubblegum fell asleep and Marceline put her back in bed.

~marceline's pov~

As I floated home that night, I couldn't help but wonder: will she remember this in the morning? I honestly don't know. She was tired and groggy, she might not have even known it was me. She did call me Finn when I arrived... What was that about?

I returned home and used my bass guitar to vent my feelings. Singing always makes me feel better.

"Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am home again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am whole again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am young again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am fun again" (Adele, 21, Lovesong)

Soon I put my guitar down and drifted off to sleep...

I woke up a few hours later, my skin burning because I forgot to close the curtains before I went to sleep. The sky was just so beautiful...

I hissed and grabbed my sweater, jeans, and huge hat. I realized I was out of SPF 1,000,000 sunscreen so I would have to wear this all day. Oh well. I have to go to PB's to get more sunscreen.

I floated over, getting lots of scared looks from the candy people. I felt so embarrassed. Hopefully no one recognizes me.

I finally got to the Candy Castle. PB was still asleep.

"Hey PB," I said.

~bubblegum's pov~

"Hey PB." It was Marceline. How long have I been asleep? The sun is shining. I must've fallen asleep on the roof.

"Hey Marcy, what's up?" I rubbed my eyes.

"I really need more of the SPF 1,000,000 sunscreen," I said, embarrassed.

She smiled, "no problem!"

We went to my lab, but I could tell that she was feeling uncomfortable about last night. I don't know if I should say something...

"So do you remember anything from last night?" asked Marceline.

My cheeks flared. "I'm so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, I was just out of it I didn't mean to! I know I shouldn't have kissed you I didn't think I'm so sorry!" I blurted.

She looked at the floor. " it's fine," she muttered.

Frick, I really messed things up.

I gave her the sunscreen and she muttered "bye"

And without another word, she floated away.

~marceline's pov~

I sat under a tree, crying. "What's wrong, Marcy?" It was the Ice King.

I hugged him and began sobbing, "Oh Simon, it's a long story! You would hate me!"

"I wouldn't hate you, Marcy!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know man, it's about Princess Bubblegum... I think I'm in love with her. I am in love with her." I replied hesitantly.

"That's ok, I'm into Fiona now." He said matter-o-factly.

"Oh, ok!" I replied, happily, "wait... Isn't she just a character from your fan fiction?"

"SHE'S NOT JUST A CHARACTER! GOD MARCELINE WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID? Ok, ok, yeah she's fictional but you know what it's fine, FIGHT ME MARCY!" said Simon. "Ok so what happened with you and PB?"

I sobbed through the whole story, explaining how I'd had a crush on her for years and how sometimes I thought she reciprocated the feelings. I told him about how much it broke my heart when she kissed Finn. I told him about how she called me Finn when she woke up, but then kissed me later that night. I told him, crying even harder, that she apologized so many times and said that she didn't mean it like that.

Simon hugged me, "it's alright Marcy! You'll be fine, screw her. That's what I did!" I laughed then cried harder. I don't want to let this go. I love her, I really do.

"But I love her!" I cried.

Simon looked puzzled. He looked at the ground, thinking. "Well, you could kidnap her!"

I gave him a dirty look.

"Well, ok, no, but I guess you could just talk to her then..." He said quietly.

"Yeah, but I'm really nervous and scared... actually terrified." It's true. Facing her again gives me so many emotions: I'm scared, frustrated, sad, but being around her gives me happiness and hope.

"Wait! Wait! I have a good idea! You could ask Flame Princess for advice!!!" he exclaimed quickly.

I was surprised that actually good advice came out of Simon's mouth. Well, Ice King. I smiled slightly. "Ok, I'll do that," maybe there is hope.

"Thanks Simon," I said.

"No problem, Marcy," he replied. His beard spread and he began flying away.

I started on my way to the Fire Kingdom.

So there's chapter two!!! How'd you like it?

I may or may not have written this during English class... *~*

Oh well :P

So next chapter we'll be visiting the Fire Kingdom whoop whoop get hyped!

Till then!

Ricky ~


	4. chapter three

Last time: PB apologized for kissing Marceline on the roof the past night. She said that she had just been tired and didn't mean it that way. Marceline was disappointed and talked to the Ice King. He was supportive and admitted to having a crush on Fiona. Marceline is on her way too seek advice from Flame Princess...

~marceline's pov~

I look down at the lava and the fiery gates guarding the Fire Kingdom. Everything is just so red it makes me hungry. Like really frickin hungry. The guards spot me almost immediately as I make my way down to the wall. I feel awkward and uncomfortable, sticking out like a sore thumb. A blue sore thumb. (courtesy of Peppermint Butler of course)

"Hey! You! Hold it right there!" yells one of the guards.

I stop. I'm too depressed to fight them right now.

The other guard walks clumsily up to me and looks at me, from my hair to my toes. He gets a puzzled look on his face. "Bob..." He whispers to the first guard.

"Yeah what, George?" The other (Bob, I guess) asks.

George began to stutter. He looked very scared. "DUDE ITS A VAMPIRE WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!" He then began to run away from the gate. Bob followed after him, trying to catch up. I snickered. "Pretty stupid if you ask me, why would you run away from home? Toward an unknown land above the ground...?" I thought. Whatever.

I opened the huge gate and floated inside the kingdom. I was able to find Flame Princess without much searching. She was sitting on her throne, trying to look intimidating (?). It was kind of funny to me, but the Flame People were totally buying it, shaking and begging for mercy. Dang, I thought, was she always like this?

When she was done scolding one of her terrified subjects, she looked up and smiled at me. "Oh, hey Marceline! Did something happen? Why are you here?"

I just shrugged. My face reddened as I replied: "I guess I just need some, uh, relationship advice..."

Cinnamon Bun ran in, looking just as blue as me. Literally. He was panting and I thought he was in trouble. "I have set up a table and food for you and Marceline, do please enjoy Your Royal Highnesty-ness" (not in trouble I guess, thank glob)

Flame Princess giggled. "Thank you Duke Cinnamon Bun,"

Cinnamon Bun strolled away, clumsily (he was trying to look majestic) to finish his royal duties.

FP and I walked to the small table and sat down. "So who's the special guy?" she asked.

Why do people always assume it's a guy? It's starting to really get on my nerves. It reminds me of a song by Hayley Kiyoko that I played on my bass one time. I felt like screaming the lyrics right now: GIRLS LIKE GIRLS LIKE BOYS DO, NOTHING NEW!

"It's not a guy..." I start. She looked at my quizzically. "It's Princess Bubblegum." I finish.

Her jaw dropped and she just stared at me in shock.

~flame princess's pov~

"It's Princess Bubblegum." she said.

I must've looked so stupid. I knew I was staring. I knew my jaw was probably on the floor. I felt so stupid. How didn't I see this before?

We sat there in silence as I pieced the evidence together. The blushes. The looks between the two of them. How happy they seemed around each other. It made so much sense.

I closed my mouth and nodded. I understand now. "So like, are you a lesbian? Or bisexual? Or pansexual? Or candysexual? Or like homoromantic antihaemosexual-flux or some complicated shit like that?"

"Just a lesbian..." Marceline replied quickly, stifling back a laugh. "Horny homosexual since birth!" I started to laugh and she joined in. My laughing continued for a long time, but then I realized she wasn't laughing any more. Awkward.

She looked confused. "What the heck even is homoromantic antihaemosexuality... flux?"

I was practically choking, I was laughing so hard. "It's a person who is attracted romantically to their own sex and, fluctuatingly, attracted only to people who are not menstruating."

She started to crack up, which was really funny. And cute (sorry Finn!)

"How do you know so much about this?" she asked.

My face got cold. My flames got blue-ish. I decided to change the subject. "So what's happening between you and PB?"

Marceline explained that she had had a crush on Princess Bubblegum for years, and how PB seemed to almost return the feelings. She said that PB kissed her on a roof, but then said she didn't mean it that way and apologized.

"Dang," I whispered.

"I know, right," she replied. (dang frickin vampires with their echolocation super-ears) (like if I left the room to go pee, would she hear me...) (frick what even is my brain wtf I need to stop)

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, THATS WHY I CAME TO YOU YA GOOSE!" She replied, smirking.

I couldn't tell if she was joking or being hella rude. "Why me?"

"Cuz you are, like, in a relationship with Finn. I've never been in a relationship. Sooo, obviously you have more experience, duh" She said. Definitely being rude. I kinda thought it was hot though, which made me feel really bad. I mean, I'm dating Finn and she has a crush on Princess Bubblegum.

"Well, I mean, you just kinda gotta work at it. Be nice and respectful to her. Take her somewhere nice and ask how she feels about you. You just have to be upfront and honest with her." I said, recalling when Finn admitted to having a crush on me. I smiled. Finn's so sweet.

Marceline nodded slowly.

"Oh and make it romantic. Bubblegum seems like a sap for mushy stuff like that." I added quickly.

Marceline chuckled, "okay thanks,"

Soon, after more awkwardness, Marceline decided to leave. As she walked out, I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

Could I be bisexual?

No, I thought, of course not. But I knew that she isn't the first girl I've had a crush on. I remember my first crush ever, on LSP. (embarrassing, I know)

I don't care who knows I'm bisexual though, as long as they don't find out my other secret... That would ruin everything. Everyone would hate me. Everyone would leave me. Finn would be the first to go, I'm sure.

Hey everybody!!!! I love this chapter and I love Flame Princess omg . So what could be her secret? (lol but I know who it is mwahahahahahaha). Also, yayyyy for bisexual representation in the media... by an awkward lesbian :P

I tried to make Marceline's personality a little more like it is in the show (thank you for the advice Emma - )

K so stay tuned for the next chapter, ya tater tots

Love you guys so much, thanks for reading :)

I don't have any cookies to give you for being great...

Ricky ~


	5. chapter four

Last time: Marceline visited the Flame Kingdom to get relationship advice from Flame Princess. FP gave it to her and Marceline left. FP reveals to us, the reader, that she is bisexual. She also says there is another secret, but doesn't reveal what it is... (we'll get back to her later)

~marceline's pov~

Flame Princess wasn't much help. I didn't blame her though: I was acting really rude to her. I don't know, but I feel so alone in this. I shouldn't have taken it out on FP. But I'm scared: Bubblegum'll probably hate me. She'll think I'm a gross fag. Probably. Maybe not, I think, maybe she's gay too(?) My gay-dar is going crazy. And by gay-dar, I mean wishful thinking.

I decided to go back home. As I drank some fruit punch (well, the red from the drink), I thought what could I do that PB would appreciate? What would be sincere and loving, but still my style? A song. Or maybe a kiss on the cheek? Just to show, at least, that she doesn't have to apologize for that night.

I decided for the kiss and against the song, trying to refrain from being cheesy. I floated over to PB's place with words zipping through my mind at 1,000MPH. I couldn't think straight. I'm scared. I'm excited. Adrenaline is pumping through my veins. I'm ready.

I got inside and immediately found Bubblegum in her laboratory. "Hey PB. Can we talk?" I asked nonchalantly.

~bubblegum's pov~

"Hey PB, can we talk?" Marceline startles me and I almost drop the vile of candy chemicals that I was holding. I can't believe she came back after what I did... Kissing her. She probably thinks I'm disgusting. A gross slutty lesbian. Well I can tell you none of those things are true. Excluding 13 year old me with Finn, I've never been in a relationship, let alone have sex. And I'm not a lesbian... I'm pansexual.

I nod. "Sure, Marcy what's up?"

"Can I float us to somewhere it's darker?... My sunscreen is starting to wear off." She replies.

I just nod again and she grabs my hand. My cheeks heat up, but she didn't notice. Thank glob. She takes us to a room near the lab lit by electricity, not sunlight.

Marcy is looking at the floor and I'm immediately taken over by guilt. She is probably going to tell me that because of what I did, she doesn't want to be friends. I don't blame her. Who would want to be friends with me?

"I'm so sorry Marcy. I shouldn't have done that. I was tired. I couldn't help it. I've — uh — I'll just say it ok? I've had a crush on you for years. I couldn't control myself. I completely understand if you don't want to be friends anymore because I just made everything awkward and—"

Marceline immediately shut me up by grabbing me and firmly kissing me. My head is spinning. My heart is thumping. Marceline... My Vampire Queen... Is kissing me. Between kisses, she whispers, "I've had a crush on you too. I love you so much babe."

After a long time, she pulled away. I smiled and said, "I guess we should talk about this..."

Marceline nodded and asked, "so what about Finn and 13-year-old you? Are you a lesbian or bisexual?"

"Pansexual." I replied robotically. Why does no one ever think of pansexuals???

"Oh that's chill" she replied. "I'm just a dyke."

I smiled. "Why are you so cute?" Oops I didn't mean to say that out loud.

Marcy giggled. "I could say the same thing about you!"

"Should we tell Finn? And Jake? And the Candy People?" I asked.

"Nah, let's wait." Said Marceline, " I don't know if the world is ready for us yet." She flipped her hair dramatically and winked at me. "No but really I don't know how they would take it."

I agreed. Finn, Jake, Ice King, Peppermint Butler... I don't know what they would say. Would they be angry? Or disappointed? I really don't know.

I giggled out loud.

"What?" Asked Marceline, smirking.

"What if LSP found out? That would be such a disaster oh my glob!!!" I snorted out.

Marceline began impersonating her. "OH MY GLOB LIKE ARE YOU A LESBO PB? LIKE EW, WHAT THE LUMP. I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THIS..." "WAIT SO DOES THAT MEAN YOU WANT SOME OF THESE HOT LUMPS? CUZ GURL YOU CANT HAVE 'EM!"

I was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Marceline layed down next to me. "Sooo, will you go on a date with me then?"

I smiled at her and rolled my eyes. "According to my calculations... Yes!"

"You're such a dork," she whispered as she kissed my ears. "and I love it."

Hey guys!!!!

Did any of you see the Adventure Time episode last week "Lady Rainicorn and the Crystal Dimension"? Idk but TV in that episode is meeeeeee.

Also how was this chapter? Please leave feedback :)

That's all I guess :D

See ya next time (-)

JK BUT WAIT THERE' MORE!!! :)

Ricky ~


	6. chapter five

Last time: Marceline confessed her feelings to PB after getting advice from Flame Princess. PB admitted to feeling the same way and they kissed. PB agreed to go on a date with Marceline...

~marceline's pov~

She said yes. My head is spinning. I just want to stay here forever: kissing her, loving her. Soon we pull away from eachother, never looking away from eachother's eyes. Bubblegum has beautiful eyes. They were pink and black and matched her pastel pink skin-tone.

"So where do you want to go... I mean, like, for our date?" she asked.

"I don't know, wherever you want to go," I replied nonchalantly.

"I think we should keep it simple... Do you want to get ice cream or something?" She said.

"I LOVE ICE CREAM YAAASSS!" I replied. Dude seriously I love ice cream.

She giggled, "okay"

I picked her up from the Candy Castle as soon as the sun went down. We headed to an ice cream store in the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom. The store was cozy: warm, barely lit, and had just a few people there. It was very relaxing and added to the romantic feel between me and PB.

I ordered a red sherbet ice cream with a red velvet cone. She ordered a strawberry ice cream in a cup. We made small talk until Bonnie decided to speak up about some important stuff...

"Who should we tell?" She asked.

"Hmm?" I replied. PB caught me off guard and she frowned at my confused response.

"I said," she started, "who should we tell? Like, about our relationship?"

I shrugged. "I mean, not LSP. FP was pretty chill about it. Finn would probably freak... I think he still has a crush on you..."

PB looked shocked.

"Did you not know that Finn had a crush on you?" I asked.

"No, no I knew that. Did you already tell Flame Princess?" She asked. She looked angry and scared. I was disappointed in myself for not knowing that she would react like this.

"I mean, I went to her for advice... I thought you didn't like me! I was scared and confused!" I explained.

PB just nodded. Is she angry?

She started to look worried. "I'm not angry at you. Flame Princess is really nice... But she and Finn are really close. She'll probably tell him... O my glob this is terrible..."

I was confused. "I mean is it really that big of a deal?"

She nodded. "I haven't told you this, but Finn sends me love letters all the time. It's horrible. I try to tell him that I'm not interested, but he doesn't listen. Flame Princess has no idea. She's too good for him, I'm telling you."

I slowly nodded, starting to understand. "So are you saying that, if Flame Princess tells him, Finn might like, freak out and stuff? And they might break up?"

She nodded. "I think it's time to tell her. It's not fair that she has to be in a relationship with someone who would do this... Will you come with me to the Fire Kingdom tomorrow?"

"Definitely." I reply.

We sat and finished our ice creams in silence. It was awkward.

"Sorry for asking you to come here. I should've known... Dinners are HORRIBLE for first dates..." She said, looking like she was about to cry.

~bubblegum's pov~

"Sorry for asking you to come here. I should've known... Dinners are HORRIBLE for first dates..." I said, after a few minutes of silence. I felt like I was going to cry. Marceline would never like me, seeing how boring and awkward I am.

Marcy got up from her chair and floated over to me. "Nah, it's fine. It's like a rule... First dates have to be awkward!" She looked at me with a lopsided grin.

I laughed, but tears began to fall down my cheeks. "There's no way you'll like me after this! I'm boring and awkward and weird and ugly! You're way too good for me!" I began to get up to leave. "I'll just leave, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressured you into this..."

Marcy grabbed my arm as I tried to walk out. She looked me straight into the eyes. "Babe... You didn't pressure me into this! I've liked you for years. You're beautiful and kind and smart and... just... amazing. I love you so much. I shouldn't, I know... I mean this is only the first date. But I do, I love you a lot." I noticed that tears were beginning to form in her eyes too.

I sobbed and hugged her. "I love you too, Marcy. I love you so much!"

When she pulled away, I was glad to see that no one else was there. News about "The Disgusting Lesbian Princess Bubblegum and Her Vampire Girlfriend" would be a big disaster for my career.

I looked back at her, just to see she had been looking at me the whole time I'd been glancing around. I smiled.

She leaned down and pecked my forehead. I couldn't help but blush. The most beautiful girl in Ooo loves me.

A few minutes later, she floated us back to the Candy Castle and I put on the shirt she had given me. I fell asleep in her arms and felt more loved and happier than I had ever been.

Bubbline is soooooo adorable oh my glob I can't even

Sorry if I'm ruining everyone's image of Finn... (but also not). I love Flame Princess I just had to bring her back next chapter :D

Till then ya tater tots :P

Ricky ~


	7. chapter six

Last time: Bubblegum and Marceline went on a date to an ice cream parlor. PB admitted to Marceline that Finn had been sending her love letters and therefore cheating on Flame Princess. They made plans to visit the Fire Kingdom tomorrow to explain this to FP, and that night they fell asleep in eachother's arms in the Candy Castle...

~marceline's pov~

I woke up, hissing as I felt my skin burning. I looked up. Crap, I thought, I left the window open last night. I struggled to the window and tried to close it and shut the curtains without Bubblegum waking up. I looked NASTY right now. Boils and redness were messing up all of my skin. Friggin vampire / demon genes dangit.

I turned around and PB was awake and looking at me. She squinted and groggily muttered, "what time is it, Marcy?"

"No idea, but it's time to get up Buttercup," I replied.

She yawned. "It's Bubblegum."

I giggled and threw her onto my back and floated quickly to the kitchen. I threw her a protein bar (which hit her face, oops) and grabbed an apple.

"We need to get ready to go to the Fire Kingdom." I said between bites (well, sucking the red out of it).

She nodded, "mmhmm, but it's really early, we should wait."

I looked at a clock. "It's already 8AM!"

"Uuhh, fine" she muttered.

She changed clothes in her room while I was sucking the red out of another apple in the kitchen, and finally we were ready to go. She gave me some 1,000,000 SPF sunscreen and we floated off.

~bubblegum's pov~

As we traveled through the dark forests to the Fire Kingdom, I couldn't help my breath being short and my heart thumping in my chest. Riding on Marceline's back as she floated was turning me on. I kept whispering to her and kissing her neck. She giggled and groaned, "staahhhp!" I could see her smiling though.

To my great disappointment, we arrived near the Flame Kingdom and she had to put me down. I put the blue, anti-inflammatory chemicals on us and we approached the gate. The two tough-looking guards saw Marceline and ran.

"It's the vampire thing. I've been here a few times." She said, winking at me. I blushed, but I don't know why. I'm just so happy she's mine. I love her so much.

Flame Princess was available to talk to as soon as we entered the throne room. "Lunch break everyone!" She screamed. I squeezed Marcy's hand impulsively upon hearing the loud noise. She squeezed back and kissed me on the cheek. "It's ok babe, don't worry" she whispered.

We walked down some long, candle-lit corridors to FP's office. Phoebe walked a few steps in front of Marcy and I, who continued to hold hands.

"This one." Phoebe said suddenly. She sounded... Different. Her voice was lower, darker, scarier. I looked over to Marceline, who was also looking at me with a confused face. It seemed that she noticed the same thing.

We entered the room and sat down.

~flame princess's pov~

We all sat in my office. I cleared my throat awkwardly. Can they tell? It's probably obvious. I looked down to make sure my female parts were still there...

Trying to make my voice higher, I asked, "So whatsup?"

Marceline and Bubblegum looked at eachother, bright smiles and love in their eyes. "We're dating!" They exclaimed at once, then giggled.

I smiled. "You guys are so cute! I just can't even o my glob!"

The couple was gleaming.

PB suddenly lost her smile. "There's something I need to tell you." She said.

"What?" I asked. Do they know? Does Finn know?

"Finn is cheating on you. He sends love letters to me and kisses princesses around Ooo. I'm so sorry, I should've told you sooner. I was scared..." Bubblegum said.

My mouth fell open. I was shocked. "Wait what?"

Marceline nodded and I began to cry. My flames turned blue as hot tears fell down my cheeks.

After a few hours of them calming me down and me getting really salty, I finally decided it was time to tell my secrets. To be free.

"There's something I think I should tell you..." I started.

PB and Marceline looked intently at me, nodding.

"I'm bisexual," I said.

"WELL NO DIP!" Shouted Marceline. "HOE YOU DON'T THINK I CAN'T SEE THE WAY YOU STARE AT LSP'S LUMPS WHAT THE GUNTER NO ONE CAN HIDE THEIR GAYNESS!"

I felt awkward.

"Most girls are bisexual, Phoebe, it's science. Don't feel that we wouldn't accept you!" Said Bubblegum.

I felt relieved. My small secret was out. "There's one other thing..."

PB gasped and pointed behind me. I looked back as Marceline stood up with an angry expression on her face. Finn.

Finn looked shocked. "Flame Princess! What're you doing with those losers! They probably lied to you!"

I tried to stay calm and use my "princess voice". "Finn, I'm allowed to choose my own friends. And they didn't lie; you did. If you don't love me, just leave."

Finn looked enraged. He stuck his middle finger up in the air and said "screw you! The other princesses are more fun. Plus, they don't refuse to have sex with me." He stormed out.

I could feel my cheeks burning. He had sex with the other princesses? While he was dating me? Screw him. My body couldn't agree with my mind. Smoldering tears rolled from my eyes as my flames dimmed.

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum looked shocked. "you're WAY too good for him if he's going to treat you like that." Said Marceline.

I nodded, so happy to have their support, although the my eyes were burning. "Sorry he said those things about you." I muttered. "You shouldn't have to be drawn into this."

"Nah, it's fine: don't worry about it!" Replied PB.

I smiled weakly.

"So what was the other thing you were going to tell us?" Asked Bubblegum.

"I... I—" I took a deep breath. "I'm transgender."

I felt so awkward. And terrified. Do they think I'm disgusting? I saw them automatically look down at my breasts. I looked at the floor.

"MTF or FTM?" Asked PB.

"Male to female." I said.

Marceline walked over and hugged me. "It's okay! We'll accept you no matter what."

PB nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, I could never tell!"

I laughed quietly through the tears that continued to fall. "Thanks guys I really appreciate it... Bubblegum?"

"Yeah, Phoebe?"

"My estrogen levels have been low recently... Could you help?"

"Oh definitely! It's an easy fix!"

I smiled. "Thank you so much!!!"

PB and Marceline left and I was alone in my office, completely happy even though everything in my life had changed.

~marceline's pov~

We headed back home, to my house this time. (It's closer) We held hands as she walked and I floated next to her. She stopped.

"You know I love you, right?" She asked.

I looked into her bright, beautiful eyes, searching for any looks of lies, but found none. "Of course, babe... Why?"

"No reason, I guess seeing Finn doing that to her makes me scared..."

I hugged her tight. "I love you so much! I would never do that to you,"

I leaned down to kiss her forehead but she looked up and my lips met her's. My heart skipped a beat as she pulled me closer to her. She opened her mouth slightly and my tongue entered her mouth. Our tongues entwined and I didn't think I'd ever been this happy. I felt so close to her, it was beautiful.

Finally, we made our way back home and cuddled until we fell asleep.

Bubbline is too adorable asdfghjkl I can't even

I actually ship FlameSword so I'm kinda sad about that :(

I wish I was pansexual actually...but there's just some genders (cough cough all except female) I'm not into I guess /

idk sorry about the randomness ~

Till next time, ya tater tots!

Ricky~


	8. chapter seven

Last time: Bubblegum and Marceline went to Flame Kingdom to talk to Flame Princess. They explained to her that Finn was cheating. Finn and FP broke up. Flame Princess told Marcy and Bubblegum that she was bisexual and transgender.

~bubblegum's pov~

The next morning, I woke up early and Marceline was sprawled out on the other side of the bed. I decided to get up and just think. That's all, just think. I believe that thinking and meditating are very important to mental health, especially when many aspects of your life change.

I began meditating in a dark, barely lit room. I was the only one who knew about its existence. And then I began to think...

Marceline is my girlfriend. We love each other. I know that... But I'm scared. Finn was a jerk to FP, even though they seemed to have had a good relationship. Is Marceline going to be like that? Should I so easily give all of my being to her? Should I hold back? Should I trust her?

I think so. I really do love her, and she really loves me.

About an hour later, I returned to my room and Marceline was beginning to wake up. I got dressed in a pink hoodie and jean shorts. I flopped on the bed and woke up Marceline. I laughed as she groggily tried to slap me. I kissed her forehead and said, "get up ya' lazy-butt!"

Marceline returned after floating through the shadows to her house and back in about 20 minutes. She had changed into a black sweatshirt, and long red jeans. She must have taken a shower because she smelled different too, sweet, like roses.

When she floated in, I smirked. "About time!"

"O my glob, shut up!" She laughed and grabbed me. She picked me up and kissed me on the lips. "We should have a... us day."

"What? And also it would be AN us day." I replied, not realizing how nerdy I sounded.

She elbowed me. "You know, like, just forgetting about the rest of the world for a day. Like have a whole-day date together."

I nodded. "I'd love to"

We spent the day inside because of the sun. Marceline's skin hadn't been very healthy lately because of the amount of UV rays it had received recently. We watched movies while cuddling on the couch. She watched me create and experiment in my lab. We made out a few times and almost got caught by Peppermint Butler. He does have a tendency to show up at weird times...

After the sun went down, we decided to go camping. Marceline took my hand as we were about to leave. I grabbed a couple blankets, pillows, and a few apples. "C'mon I know a perfect place! No one will see us and the area is beautiful." She said.

I smiled and replied simply: "okay"

We traveled for almost a full hour. Marceline kept stopping to tickle and kiss me, and I would do those things in return. It was so fun.

We finally arrived, hand in hand, to a large open field. The grass was long and unkempt. The bright moon illuminated Marcy's face and I couldn't resist the temptation. I got on my tip-toes and kissed her gently on the lips.

~marceline's pov~

Bonnie stood up on her tippie-toes and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I hugged her and ran my fingers through her hair. I could feel her smile and she kissed me. I pulled away after a few minutes. "Do you have food? I'm hungry."

She nodded and reached into her bag. She pulled out two apples and threw one to me. "Thanks!" I said while taking a bite.

After a few hours of talking, we decided to go to bed. I layed down the blankets and cuddled up next to PB. She spooned up against me as I reached my arm around you. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she replied. She picked up my hand that was reaching around her and kissed it. She then held my hand close to her and she fell asleep.

I was more peaceful than I had ever been in my life. I have a beautiful girlfriend, Hambo, Simon, and I'm so happy. Even with Finn being a jerk, there's so many supportive people. I think it's time to go public... I'll have to bring it up to Bonnie tomorrow...

I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched. The feeling, I sense something. I don't know what it is. I'm just going to ignore it and go to sleep...

~gunter's pov~

I am in dark field. Long grass. Bright moon. Vampire Queen Marceline is in grass on blanket, sleeping. She is with Ice King Simon's love-interest, Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom. The two do not know that I am here. I am on a mission. Sent by the Ice King Simon, but here on my own free will. One day I will overthrow him. The Ice Kingdom and all of Ooo will be mine.

I am a god. Sent to Ooo by Glob himself. To spy on the sub-gunter life forms on this planet. They are weak and stupid. I want to regain my power. Be freed of this vessel.

I see Vampire Queen Marceline wake up. Kisses Princess Bubblegum. I will have to inform Ice King Simon. I apparated out of the field to the Ice Castle. I must see insignificant life-form Simon. He must be informed of Bubblegum and Marceline lesbian activity.

"Princess Bubblegum, your bae, was just kissing Marceline, the Vampire Queen. You need to give up, ya' useless hag. The Princesses of Ooo have no interest in you. I would like to overthrow you, immediately. I challenge you to a wizarding duel." I said.

"Oh Gunter! You've returned! I've missed you buddy! How's Princess Bubblegum?" Unintelligent life-form Simon is unable to understand me. Stupid, sub-Gunter life forms. His insufficient ears have only heard a mere 'quack'.

Said "duel" will have to wait. Ice King Simon is stupid. I want a real challenge.

Ayyyy lmao how was that? I tried to do a Gunter pov, but sorry for being such a failure at it. Gunter is 100% definitely an evil mastermind though. Also bubbline is adorable asdfghjkl.

Well I don't know what else to say soooooo

Till next time, ya tater tots!

Ricky~


	9. chapter eight

Last time: Marcy and PB go camping! Also, Gunter saw them and is planning to overthrow the universe lol

~ LSP's pov ~

"So, like, I was walking through the woods looking for food when I ran into some campers. And I was like OH MY GLOB NO ONE EVER COMES HERE WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE? So I came to their tent to look at them and it was PRINCESS-FREAKING-BUBBLEGUM and MARCELINE THE VAMPIRE! And I was like WHAT THE LUMP THATS SO LUMPING COOL BRUH! And then I woke you up and yeah that's all... So hey guys like whatsup are you dating because that's HAWT?" I explained what happened as PB and Marceline nodded groggily. I just woke them up out of excitement a few minutes ago.

PB yawned. "That's cool, LSP, now can we go back to sleep?"

"NO WAY GUYS! Come explore the great outdoors with your favorite princess, ME!!!" I stated the obvious, why would they want to pass up this opportunity?

Marceline looked at PB. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I really don't want to get up... Whatever you want though." PB answered, still very groggy.

"I think we'll pass, sorry LSP," Marceline looked at me.

"OH MY GLOB GUYS I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA! We can gossip! I totally gotta know what's up with you two!" I wriggled my star seductively. "ITLL BE SO MUCH FUN! And you can find me a REALLY HOT boyfriend or girlfriend!"

PB yawned again. "Sure, whatever."

I pointed quickly to Marceline. "You go first, tell me everything you know! I've been camping in these woods for three FRIGGIN MONTHS AND I CANT STAND BEING OUT OF THE LOOP!"

Marceline shrugged, "I don't know that much, sorry."

Bubblegum had finally fully woken up. "Oh, I know stuff," She said. I smiled because I know she can't resist a gossip session.

"K, well first of all, Marceline and I are dating—" she started.

"OOH OOH I KNEW IT! THATS SOOOOO CUTE GUYS!" I couldn't help but respond. I mean obviously I saw it coming.

PB cleared her throat, asking me to shut up. (in a polite way, of course) "Anyway, there's more. So, you know how Finn liked to kiss and, umm, woo-hoo all the other princesses? Well, we" she nodded toward Marceline "decided to tell Flame Princess. And so Finn comes in and yells and, oh my glob, it was BAD. He was practically throwing a temper tantrum. So yeah, they broke up."

"Mmhmm, finally! She was WAY too good for him. Like, how could a hottie like her date a human, like EWW! Ya' know?" I just had to say it, 'cause seriously bruh, FP is HAWT af and Finn looks like he's 10. Ew.

Marceline smiled. "You know she used to have a crush on you?"

I blushed deeply and Marceline covered her mouth. "Oh my glob I'm SO sorry, I shouldn't have said that. She told me not to, I'm so sorry! I don't want to make things awkward." I could tell Marceline was freaking out when she said that, and I felt bad for her. "Yeah, I might as well say it, she's bisexual."

"What the lump, really?!? OMG I can't believe it! Do you think she still likes me?" I practically screamed it out I was so excited.

Bubblegum nodded. I smiled and sprang up. "Sorry, I have to go, right now immediately sorry bye!"

I left the field and floated as quickly as possible to the pond to wash off. I cleaned myself and headed for the Flame Kingdom.

~ flame princess's pov ~

"OH MY GLOB GUYS LET ME IN THIS ISNT FAIR!!!" I hear yells coming from outside the palace. Lumpy Space Princess?

I ran outside and opened the doors. The two guards were holding LSP back. One guard was shouting back. He said, "No one wants you here, so just leave!"

"NO WAY JOSÉ BOI JUST LET ME IN!" Lumpy's cries were clearly heard all over the kingdom. Suddenly she stopped squirming. "Flame Princess, tell them to let me go! Please?"

I nodded. "She can come in," I said calmly.

LSP and I went inside. "Thanks, FP" she said.

"No problem, hun" I replied, smiling.

LSP blushed and smiled at the ground. She took a deep breath and began to speak frantically; "SO IS IT TRUE YOU LIKE ME? MARCELINE TOLD ME THAT YOU ARE BISEXUAL AND THAT YOU HAD A CRUSH ON ME IS THAT TRUE? SORRY ABOUT FINN YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN HIM." She had to stop to catch her breath. "So, like, will you go on a date with me? Please?"

Now it was my turn to blush. I nodded, but was unable to speak. Lumpy Space Princess likes me? I can't believe it. "Yeah, I mean, of course, I mean—"

LSP smiled. "Oh shut up, GURLFRAAAAND!" She said right before she smashed her lips into mine. As I kissed back, I felt her smile.

I pulled away slowly a few minutes later. "I'm excited to get to know you better. When do you want to go on the first date?"

"Tomorrow maybe? Whenever you like is fine with me," she replied.

"Ok, tomorrow it is! I'm excited!" I replied, honestly enthusiastically.

"OH MY GLOB DID YOU KNOW MARCELINE IS DATING PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM?!?" She asked.

I laughed, "of course! Aren't they so cute?"

"Yes! And it's really HAWT," she replied, and I giggled.

~ marceline's pov ~

Bubblegum and I returned to the Candy Castle a few hours ago. She has a ton of work to do, because I've been hogging her for the last few days, to be honest. I lay on her bed, thinking and worrying. I am a horrible vampire/person/demon today. I'm a horrible secret keeper. I just gave away one of Flame Princess's biggest secrets. She'll hate me. PB'll think I'm a dirty liar. It'll be me and Hambo, like in those thousand years. A tear ran down my cheek and I fell into a deep sleep...

I was in the Flame Kingdom. "I must be dreaming" I whisper to myself. I looked around the dark corridors of the Flame Palace.

Suddenly, Flame Princess appeared looking very angry. "Why did you tell LSP my sexuality? How long will it be until you tell her that I'm transgender?" She asked menacingly.

I began to cry. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

Flame Princess smiled evilly. "No one will ever trust you, ever. You'll be alone, just like it used to be... You and—what's your baby toy's name—Hambo. Maybe you could even go live somewhere in the Ice Kingdom... That dumbass would probably take you in." She cackled and pointed behind her.

I stood there, tears on my face, and watched as Princess Bubblegum walked out from behind FP. "I'm leaving you, you lying whore. I never loved you and I don't want to see your ugly face ever again."

The two distorted princesses walked off and left me, alone, crying in the Flame Kingdom. Everything got blurry, then faded into darkness.

"Wake up! Wake up! Oh my glob please wake up!" Princess Bubblegum woke me up quickly.

"What?" I was so confused.

"Your forehead is so hot and you were crying in your sleep, I was so scared babe! What's wrong?" PB spoke with so much care and tenderness in her voice.

I couldn't say anything. I just cried and cried as Bubblegum held me in her arms. "I love you, Marceline" she whispered quietly.

Yee well that's a super duper long chapter (oops)

I'll write again soon!

Love ya

~ Ricky


	10. chapter nine

Last time: Marceline and PB finish their camping trip with a suprise visit from LSP. Marceline accidentally tells LSP that FP is bisexual. LSP and FP hook up. Marceline freaks out because of not being able to keep the secret. She had a bad dream, but woke up with PB calming her down.

~ marceline's pov ~

The next few days were quiet. I barely saw PB anymore. What's going on? I decided to leave my house to visit her to ask what's going on. Does she even like me anymore?

PB was frantically cleaning and decorating. "What's going on?" I asked.

"What?" She replied, genuinely confused.

"Do you still like me? I have barely seen you in days!"

"Of course I still like you!"

"Then what is this?!? You're keeping secrets from me now!"

PB took a deep breath. "You weren't supposed to know about this until tonight. It's a suprise, Okay?"

I saw the hurt on her face. "I'm sorry babe, I shouldn't have treated you like that." I looked at the floor in shame.

PB shrugged. "Whatever, just come here in your best dress at nine, okay?"

"Yeah I'll be here," I smiled weakly, and began to float away.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. "I forgot to give you this!"

I turned around and floated back to her. She kissed me and said, "I love you."

"I love you more," I whispered between kisses.

A few hours later after returning home, I put on my long, skinny red dress and pulled my hair back into an elegant bun. I took a deep breath and looked with confidence into the mirror. "You can do this, she loves you" I said to myself.

Finally, it was time to leave. I got there as fast as I could without sweating.

~ princess bubblegum's pov ~

Will she like it? Is she ready? Are the people ready? Am I ready? Is she even coming? The questions run through my head along with all the worst possible outcomes of this situation. I look out onto the ballroom where all my subjects are having fun and dancing. I decided to host a suprise ball and come out publicly with Marceline as my girlfriend.

Marceline floated through the doors silently wearing a red gown and her hair up in a bun. The look assentuated her best features. I spoke in a loud voice. "And with this," everyone became silent and turned to me, "with the arrival of my girlfriend Marceline, the ball begins!"

Quiet music began to play and I walked past Candy People, Princesses, and others to meet Marceline. I saw her looking around near the door. "Hey, Marcy," I said quietly.

She began crying and hurried to me. "I love you so much, babe! I can't believe you did all this for me,"

I smiled. "I love you too, now come on, let's go dance," I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She put her hands around my waist, and I put mine on her shoulders. We glided around in circles, never looking away from each other's eyes. Time seemed to stop. All that matters is that Marceline loves me, and I love Marceline, and that the Candy People love us.

~ marceline's pov ~

Bubblegum went to find a place to sit while I got us some fruit punch from the snack table. There, I saw Flame Princess and LSP talking and laughing. I tried to stay quiet in case they hate me for letting out one of FP's secrets. I was unsuccessful. "Hey Marceline!" FP called to me. "I know I told you not to tell anyone that I'm bisexual, but thanks!" She laughed. "I'm dating LSP now, and we're very happy, thanks to you."

I smiled as the weight of the guilt lifted off of my shoulders. "No problem, and sorry about that also, it just slipped out, I promise!"

We talked for a few minutes then I finally got the fruit punch and returned to our table. We sat and talked and flirted and laughed. "Damn, I love you so much," I said during a minute of silence.

Bubblegum blushed at the randomness. She smiled to herself. "I love you more!" She said playfully.

About an hour and a half had passed, and no one seemed to have any intention of leaving anytime soon. "Is there a window open? It's getting really cold," Bubblegum looked at me and asked.

I looked around. "I don't see one, but I don't know."

Suddenly the door burst open. "QUACK!" Hundreds of penguins stood in front of the castle like an army. Leading the pack was Gunter.

I stood up and ran to them. "Gunter! Did Ice King send you? Because you can tell him to back off, okay! I'm dating PB and he needs to get over it!" I slammed the door and turned around to walk back to the table.

The door swung open again, but no one had opened it. "Quack." Said Gunter, and all of the Penguins came storming in...

Well that's a thing lol :P

So next time is the Battle because Gunter is an evil mastermind (obviously)

So, till then!

~ Ricky


	11. chapter ten

Last time: Princess Bubblegum invited a ton of people from all over Ooo to a suprise ball to announce that Marceline is her girlfriend. Everyone had a good time. Almost two hours into the ball, Gunter came in leading an army of penguins, ready to attack.

~ marceline's pov ~

Gunter ran in front of his huge army, quacking away. I heard a few people laugh behind me. "This is your best one yet, Princess Bubblegum! It's hilarious!" They said. If only they knew...

flashback*

I was young, alone, and broken. I had no parents or friends to be with. Simon had left me years ago, and my dad is in the Nightosphere. I had met a ton of vampires a few months ago, whom I have slain and gained their powers.

One day, I decided to go to the Ice Kingdom. Maybe Simon is better now. Maybe he's changed. How wrong I was...

I arrived at the Ice Castle, but Simon wasn't even there. Suddenly, a bright green light etupted from one of the rooms. There, I saw Gunter for the first time. He was emitting a dim green light and looked satanic. He had a third eye on his forehead, and was chanting.

One of the powers I have is that I can see people's souls. Gunter may be cute, but he is deadly. He is the most evil thing I have ever encountered. He came from space with the intentions of destroying the planet, and he has the capability to do so.

So on that day, I watched Gunter chant and communicate with dark spirits from space, the Nightosphere, and in other dimension. Soon, he turned around. I stood there, silenced and paralyzed by fear.

I tried to back out. I tried to leave. But Gunter was too strong. To this day, I still have nightmares about it. "I will find you, one day. And you will be destroyed. You and everyone you love will be destroyed. Because you have been eavesdropping on me, the strongest entity in the realm, Gunter." He said in his language. "Now leave, and wait for that day."

back to reality*

So, today is that day, I guess.

Suddenly, I snapped back into reality. Penguins were swarming in the ballroom, seizing candy people. My anxiety was going crazy. I couldn't think straight. The noise. The evil. The darkness of their souls. It's so overwhelming. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Calm down, think, breath, now it's time to save the innocent and slay the wicked."

I opened my eyes and extended my pale arms. I disappeared and floated up, grabbing penguins, throwing them, killing them. I wanted to give up. They're everywhere, I thought.

I heard a scream and I turned around as fast as I could. Bonnie. I floated as fast as I could toward her, but it seemed too late. Penguins were all over her, dragging her somewhere. I saw her fall limply, and feared for the worst. "Wait!" I screamed. I slapped one of the penguins, and punched many others. They fell limply to the ground. "Bonnie, Bonnie, can you here me?"

PB lay silently and motionless in my arms. I began to cry and look around. I had floated all the way outside, chasing her and the penguins. About fifteen penguins lay lifeless on the ground around us.

"Quack." Gunter's evil voice came booming, causing my ear drums to ring. Gunter looked at us, and with a single look, he caused me to fly back and smash against the wall. I could feel myself blacking out. "Not now, not now," I murmered to myself. "I need to save her."

Gunter began to emit the green light once more, causing Bubblegum's limp body to float up. Instantly, they both disappeared with a loud crack.

And then I blacked out.

Mwahaha cliffhanger!

Smell ya later peeps :P

~ Ricky aka SATAN (I'm writing from my throne)


	12. chapter eleven

Last time: Gunter led his army of penguins into the Candy Castle and took Princess Bubblegum. Marceline blacked out after being hurt by Gunter.

~ marceline's pov ~

I could hear penguins, penguins everywhere. Surrounding me. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Brilliant, shining ice made up the ceilings and walls. Thousands of penguins surround me. I am in the Ice Castle. Gaining a sense of energy all at once, I stand up and shout. "Where is Princess Bubblegum? Where'd you put her?"

I will be dealing with her shortly, after I deal with you. She's not dead... Yet. I looked down to see Gunter, using telekinesis to communicate with me.

She's alive, I thought, it'll be okay, PB is alive.

I hear your thoughts, Marceline. It won't be okay. You'll both be dead within minutes. Gunter continued to use his telekinetic powers to communicate.

"Not if I kill you first!" I shouted in a burst of anger. I slammed my body ontop of his and punched and kicked.

The same force from earlier whipped my body into the air and I hit the wall of ice. I wiped a single tear from my eye and stood up again. "I'm not going down without a fight!" I shouted.

Hearing the commotion, Simon walked into the room. "Is something wrong, Gunter?" Gunter quacked in response but Simon didn't seem to listen. "Marceline, is that you?"

He looked at me and I nodded. "Gunter is evil! He's stolen PB and he's going to kill us both! He wants to take over the universe!"

Ice King laughed. "Silly Marceline, he couldn't do that!"

Gunter let out an angry screech and Simon, too, was thrown against a wall. "Oh dear," he said, "well, sorry I didn't listen, Marcy."

For a second, I could see the old Simon. The one that loved me and despised the crown and its demented powers.

"Gunter, penguins, I love you! Daddy wuvs you, can't you tell?" Ice King was talking in a "baby voice". Does he have a plan? "Why don't you put old pawpaw down?"

Simon slowly lowered to the ground and he winked at me. "C'm here, Gunter buddy" he coaxed. Gunter turned his back, and Ice King looked genuinely hurt. He lifted his arms and took a deep breath. He shouted some weird spell, and red light exploded from his hands.

Gunter was hit. He had his back turned, and began to writhe with pain. Green light from his body began to go toward Simon, who absorbed it. I could still see their souls. Gunter's was becoming cleaner and cleaner, while Simon's became more evil. Finally, Ice King had absorbed all of the evil.

His body was glowing, and he was in serious pain. "Kill me Marceline, you'll be safer that way." He croaked. He conjured a sword of ice and handed it to me. "Do it now!"

I then realized that I was sobbing. "No, Simon, no! I love you!"

"You have to! Before the evil takes over!"

I nodded, knowing what had to be done. I gave him one last hug. "I love you Simon," I whispered.

"I love you too, Marcy."

And then I killed him. I stabbed him with the ice sword. He fell into my arms, and I just stared at him. It all felt like a blur, between the tears and the memories, and the evil clouding my thoughts.

I stood there for a minute, crying and contemplating. But I knew there wasn't much time. The last time I saw PB, she was in really bad shape. I have to hurry.

I searched through endless rooms of the Ice Castle, until I finally found her. She was lying on a bed of ice, her eyes closed peacefully and her hair slightly messed up. Tears formed in my eyes once more. I walked slowly up to her and ran my thumb on her wrist. Her pulse was slow and diminishing quickly. I planted a gentle kiss on her lips and turned to leave. There was no way for her to survive.

I sat down outside, crying. She's gone. She's really gone. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Hi, Marceline."

I turned around. Could it be?

Princess Bubblegum smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. "I thought you were dead..." I whispered, still crying.

"It was a sleeping curse," she explained. "Gunter put it on me to make you sad and distracted so he could kill you more easily. I'm just so happy you're okay. As soon as I found out how strong and evil Gunter was, I thought for sure he would kill you." Tears began to form on her face too.

"Simon saved me," was all I could manage to say. We walked inside and saw the thousands of penguins there, mourning the loss of the Ice King. "He sucked the evil out of them. Absorbed it into himself, and I had to kill him." I cried and cried. Simon was like my father. I picked up his body so that we can bury it.

"Let's go. We can have a memorial ceremony and explain what happened." Said Bubblegum. I nodded and we began to leave.

~ princess bubblegum's pov ~

We began to leave the Ice Castle. I couldn't believe what just happened. We both almost died today. The Ice King did die. What should say this couldn't happen again, and that that time, we wouldn't both be so lucky?

I couldn't help but notice Marceline's muscles as we left the Ice Kingdom. She was so strong, and it was so hot. She was able to pick up the Ice King's body with barely any effort. I couldn't help but blush just thinking about it.

Later, we buried the Ice King and I comforted Marceline. "We'll do something fun tomorrow, to get our minds off of this, if you want."

She nodded and I smiled. I have the perfect idea.

Yeah so Simon is dead and I'm really sad about that :(

Well, I'll write again soon!

Love you guys 3

~ Ricky


	13. chapter twelve

Last time: PB and Marceline were brought to the Ice Castle by Gunter. Simon saved the two girls and all the penguins by absorbing the evil into his body, and asked Marceline to kill him. She did, and thought PB was dead, but she wasn't. They buried the Ice King and PB promised that they would do something fun the next day.

~ princess bubblegum's pov ~

I just can't stop thinking about the suddenness of the situation yesterday. It could have so easily been me that died. Or Marceline. Or both of us. I want to make our relationship official so that I know, no matter what happens, we'll be there for each other, until death. I'm going to go to the ring store today, since I can't hang out with Marceline until tonight (because of the sun).

"Hey," I said, walking through the doors of the Flame Kingdom jewelry store. They have the best jewelry because of the eternal flames in that kingdom. "Do you have any rings?"

The seller nodded. "Of course!" He said. "You must be Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom! After I heard about the ball and your girlfriend, Marceline, I figured you'd be here soon."

I nodded and smiled.

"So what kind of ring do you want?"

"Can I just tell you about her and you could recommend something?"

"Sure thing, princess!"

"Well, she loves the colors black and red. Especially red. She likes nature, stuffed animals, and actual animals..."

He chuckled to himself. "She sounds a little like my wife. I think I know the perfect thing... Just a second, please."

He left the room for a little bit and came back with a little black box. He opened it to show me a silver ring with red jewels on the outside in a pattern. "It's perfect! I'll take it!" I said.

I walked out of the store, very excited about tonight. I called Marceline on my small flip phone. She responded immediately. "Hey what's up?" She asked.

"Do you want to go to the beach with me tonight?" I asked quickly.

"Sure!" She replied.

I went home and decided to take a quick nap before the beach trip tonight.

~ marceline's pov ~

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and pulled it out. Princess Bubblegum. "Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Do you want to go to the beach with me tonight?" She asked.

"Sure!" I replied happily.

PB and I have been through so much together. We've dealt with so much homophobia and haters. We've had to be honest to eachother, even when it is hard. We've helped LSP and Flame Princess. We've been around for a very long time. And yesterday, we both almost died. That experience of thinking Bonnie was dead just is really messing with my head. I want to be closer to her, enjoy our time together more because it could be taken away from us unexpectedly.

I decided to go down to the Flame Kingdom to buy an engagement ring for Bonnie. I walked in and a tall flame man greeted me. "Hello, and welcome to the Flame Jewelry Store! How can I help you today?" He asked with a laugh. He stopped a second later and stared at me. He smiled as if he knew something.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head "no".

"I'm just looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend, Princess Bubblegum." I explained.

He chuckled, "I figured. What kind of ring would you want?"

"Umm, well, she loves her candy people, and her favorite color is pink. She loves animals, science, and sweet things..."

"I bet we can find something for her, come with me" he said.

We walked to the ring section and he began looking through the rings. "Ah-ha! This one looks pretty good!" He said after a few minutes of searching.

He held out a small box and opened it, revealing a silver ring with kawaii bear heads on it. Between the cute bears were pastel pink jewels.

"It's perfect, thank you!" I could barely contain my excitement. PB will never see it coming, she'll love it!

The hours dragged by. I'm so nervous: will she even want to marry me? I don't know. I guess I am moving kind of quickly.

Finally, the sun went down and it is time to go to the beach. I floated there and saw Bonnie already standing there, looking over the ocean. The breeze ruffled her hair. She looked so beautiful standing there, in her pink bikini with her hair blowing free.

"Hey, Bonnie," I said casually.

"Oh, hey Marcy," she said. She seemed to have something preoccupying her mind.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No!" She blushed. "No, nothing's wrong."

We walked up and down the beach, the wet sand squishing under our feet. The moon lit our path, and I was reminded of the ring. I leaned over and kissed Bubblegum's forehead. "Stop for a minute," I whispered. She stood still and I walked in front of her and looked straight into her eyes. I smiled and kissed her gently. "I love you so much."

I kneeled down and got out the box. She looked down at me in shock. "Will you marry me?" I asked.

She said nothing and pulled out a small box and I looked inside. Another ring. She laughed. "I was going to ask you the same thing!"

I laughed to after that and we slipped the rings onto our fingers. I embraced her in a long hug and all was perfect.

"You know, we're going to live a really long time. We're practically immortal." She said.

I nodded. "Immortal souls, eternal love,"

She smiled. "Yes, definitely!"

That night we decided to spend the night at my house, away from the "hustle and bustle" of the world. We cuddled and kissed and I fell asleep in her arms.

So I think there's one more chapter then the epilogue! Thank you so much again for reading 3 for thanks, I proudly present...

~ Ricky


	14. chapter thirteen

Last time: Marceline and Princess Bubblegum both bought rings to propose to eachother. So yeah, they're engaged :P

~ marceline's pov ~

I stood at the alter next to our presider, Peppermint Butler in a knee-length black dress with pink highlights and high heels. I look out at the audience and see LSP and Flame Princess holding hands and sitting next to each other, waiting for the time when the bridesmaids will walk up to the front. Jake and Finn are here. Finn has been in therapy for almost a year, and we are all on better terms. Princesses from all over Ooo are here, along with a ton of Candy People and even my dad from the Nightosphere. Many penguins have shown up also, and are taking up nearly half of the church!

Music begins to play and the bridesmaids begin to proceed. Flame Princess leads the way, followed by Slime Princess and Lady Rainicorn. The flower "girls", Cinnamon Bun and Gunter, follow, scattering flower petals and candies throughout the church. And finally I see her. Princess Bubblegum looks more beautiful than ever. She has on a long, flowing pink dress and her hair is flowing free in the same manner. She sees me staring at her and smiles.

She gets up to the front as "Here Comes the Bride" plays on a recording. I had played it on my bass earlier and recorded it to play here. I don't want the traditional organ... BORING!

Peppermint Butler said all of his speech (these two ladies have played a part in all of our lives... They love each other so much... Blah blah blah) and we gave our vows. I couldn't stop smiling as I looked at PB's face, happy-tears falling from her eyes, smearing her makeup. "You may kiss the bride." P-But finally said clearly.

I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. I'm just so happy, exhilarated that the most beautiful girl in Ooo is my wife.

When we broke apart, triumphant music began to play. Trombones, tubas, French horns, and trumpets blasted through the huge church. Peppermint Butler spoke in a loud voice. "I hereby present to you the queens of Ooo, Queen Bonnabel Bubblegum and Queen Marceline of the Vampires and the Nightosphere!"

The audience stood and applauded and Bonnie and I walked out hand-in-hand.

The dance was so much fun. I played my bass for a lot of the time, while PB talked to guests. We danced together and laughed and flirted and smiled. It all seemed to end so quickly.

I carried her out of the party, bridal style, while the guests cheered for us as they watched us leave. I floated us to my house. We arrived at the front door.

"Can you open that? It's tradition: I have to carry you through the door" I asked awkwardly, laughing at myself slightly because my arms were full (because I was holding her!).

She giggled. "Sure," she mimicked a fitness trainer's voice. "Carry me through that door, just DO IT!"

We laughed as I floated inside. "You can put me down now, we're inside..." She whispered.

"That's not the door I meant," I whispered back in a seductive voice.

I kicked open our bedroom door and she smiled.

(You can probably guess where this is going _~ so yeah I'm not writing that, just imagine it yourself. Make it as hot as possible *wink wink wink*)

Just the epilogue left!!! Love you guys :)

~ Ricky


	15. epilogue

Last time: Marceline and PB got married :) this takes place years later

~ princess bubblegum's pov ~

Marceline and I sit on a bench at the park, holding hands and looking around. I look out and see Lumpy Space Princess and Flame Princess holding hands at another bench, looking at their seven children: Lumpy, Glob, Colt, Stella, Maggie, Beans, and Isabella Renalda de Ravín. Finn and Jake are talking, laughing, and teaching some children how to sword fight.

A few years ago, I was able to use candy experimenting and genetic engineering to combine DNA, making it possible for lesbian and gay citizens of Ooo to produce children with both of the parents' DNA. Marceline and I decided to have two children using this, and LSP and FP had seven.

I looked at our children on the playground. The two toddlers, one male and one female, are named Simon and Lilac. Simon looks a lot like Marceline. He has black hair and pale skin. The other, Lilac, has puffy pink hair and bright purple eyes, but still has Marceline's pale skin. I watch them play tag and run around clumsily.

I look over at Marceline. She looks back at me and kisses my forehead like she always does. I lean on her shoulder and relax while cuddling close to her. Even though all of these people won't be here in a thousand years, even our children, we'll be here together. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum, together forever. Immortal souls, eternal love.

Hi guys! It's me for the last time *cries* thank you so much for reading, it means a ton. I might write another Bubbline or Adventure Time fanfic eventually, but I really want to focus on my other stories right now before I start a new one :) three stories at once was really stressful, so that's why I've done like 6 chapters in two days, I was trying to wrap this one up

Well, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading. Y'all got me like

Also, I have another girl loving girl story, imaginary friend , I'm really proud of it, and you should totally check it out ;)

that's on my wattpad account @/patrickjacobb

~ Ricky


End file.
